


Hideyoshi Vore #1 Hideyoshi eats the universe

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Quick Reads [9]
Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: A little, Apocalypse, Burping, Cereal, Crossdresser!Yoshii Akihisa, Don't Like Don't Read, Farting, Fetish Content, Gen, Growth, He never stops growing, Hideyoshi eats everything, Socks, Vore, endlessly growing Hideyoshi, he's always growing so eventually he eats the entire universe, long oneshot, sorta follows the idea that if you get big enough you become small again, the hideyoshi apocalypse, voreception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: Hideyoshi accidently uses a experimental portal in a lab he is visiting for school and ends up in our world at the size of a building however he gains a insatiable hunger and the more he eats the bigger he gets. Culminating in the end of life as we know it at the hands of Hideyoshi eventually. special vore cameo at the end





	Hideyoshi Vore #1 Hideyoshi eats the universe

Hideyoshi followed his tour guide through the lab when he went off the path hearing a weird beeping sound from another room. Upon entering the room he found himself face to face with a blue glowing portal. Not wanting to mess with it he turned around and was about to leave when his butt accidently hit the activate button.

The portal whirred to life as it began sucking things into it including Hideyoshi who tried to hold on tight to a table but was sucked into the portal.

_Selecting destination......_

_Destination: "Earth"_   _found_

_Setting person size to "Building"_

_Transporting...._

Hideyoshi was whooshed through the portal at breakneck speeds as the portal opened in the middle of New York and Hideyoshi now the size of a four story building was dropped on his butt into the city crushing everything under his enormous booty and causing the ground to shake.

He stood up and was taken aback by how tiny everything was. He spoke as his voice thundered throughout the city " **Whoa! is this place tiny or am I just huge?** " He didn't know. What he did know is that he was really hungry.

His stomach was aching for him to fill it and he knew he had to answer it but what could he eat? He then realized that this place looked delicious. He wasn't sure why but he felt he could eat anything right now.

He looked around for what he wanted to eat and spotted on the ground tiny things moving. He realized that these were human beings and they looked yummy. He bent down not noticing that his butt slammed into a airplane and sent it flying as he snatched up a crowd of snacks.

He didn't even bother calling them human because they were far too tiny to be considered human as he lifted his hand and tilted his hand as they slid into his hungry maw. He felt them squirm around his mouth enjoying the sensation before he took a loud gulp and the snacks were sent down his throat.

The minute he did so he felt himself expanding and getting bigger as he grew about as a tall as a skyscraper. The hungry feeling had faded so he decided to have some fun with this city. He bent down again and undid his shoes setting them down as they crushed people under them.

He lifted his enormous feet which now sported rainbow socks and pressed them to the city as countless people and building were crushed under his socked feet. Hideyoshi then got hungry again as he spotted the empire state building. He walked over to it and said " **I hope this is enough to fill me up"**

He leaned in and took a bite out of the skyscraper as thousands of tinies were sucked into his mouth along with the building parts. Hideyoshi did this until he had swallowed every bit of the building.

Letting out a loud burp he rubbed his tummy as he started to grow and grow once more. He grew until he towered over the city now as he felt the hunger leave him again. However as he was about to continue his belly rumbled and he let out a fart that deafened the entire city while the city was forced to smell the giant's fart.

Hideyoshi grabbed the biggest buildings in the city and ate them too burping as he grew again until the city was merely ant size to him now. Hideyoshi reached down and snatched up the itty bitty city in his palm as he said " **I guess this is goodbye for you** "

He tossed the tiny city into his mouth and gulped as the entire city became the meal of a hungry boy. He felt the city slide down his esophagus before he started to grow again. Hideyoshi grew and grew until he was bigger than the entire north american world.

He began walking as he hunted down the rest of the major cities eating them all and growing big VERY BIG. Hideyoshi was now too big to fit on earth and jumped off as he towered above the earth with the earth being speck size to Hideyoshi now.

Suddenly Hideyoshi felt his stomach rumble again as he farted in the earth's direction making countless people scream and freak out. The apocalypse had come in the form of a adorable looking boy. He snatched the earth up as screams came from it mostly begging him for freedom.

Hideyoshi was still hungry so he tossed the earth into his mouth as the screams became muffled. He then gulped pushing the earth down into his stomach making him let out a  huge fart and growing until the entire solar system was spinning around him but he sucked as all the planets in the milky way became his meal.

He burped again and grew until he lay outside our universe it being a mere speck to him. He licked it up and gulped it down as he grew bigger and bigger until he was tiny in a gigantic world as he grew and found himself in a bowl of cereal.

The person eating the cereal was Yoshii Akihisa in a dress aka Hideyoshi's friend! He lifted the spoon and snatched Hideyoshi up as he tilted the spoon and sent the "micro" Hideyoshi into his mouth. Hideyoshi tried to escape but his gigantic friend's mouth was too strong as Yoshii gulped Hideyoshi down sending him into his stomach.

Hideyoshi then remained trapped in there forever. OR DID HE?


End file.
